


The Corridor

by Jessymessy101



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Danish, Dog Tags, Dogs, Fluff, Galahad is oblivious, Isolde is a dog, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Native Language, New York City, No Smut, Not from tristan, Some speaking in danish, Tristan is a good neighbour, nothing graphic, rated for some slight non-con, the rest is in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: Tristan has moved in next door to a young man who seems to have very bad luck with men. Good job he's on hand to help.
Relationships: Galahad/Tristan (King Arthur 2004)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and uploaded it a while ago but got stuck on an ending. I'm hoping this is finally complete. 
> 
> I also know it's been an age since I've uploaded anything, you'd have thought a global pandemic and being out of work would give me some motivation to actually write something...alas no! 
> 
> My inspiration is slowly returning but there are some stories that are going to remain unfinished for a while yet. (Sorry for those reading my Erik/Charles story) I will finish that eventually. 
> 
> Please enjoy this little something in the mean time.

“Morning sir” Galahad nodded at the polite doorman. They seemed to change every other week so he’d lost track of their names at around doorman number three. Not that it mattered particularly because he could guarantee that this one would be gone by the end of next week.

“Morning, thanks” He moved past the doorman and before he was even in the building he was shoved forward by a sudden weight on his back. He hit the floor face first. “What the hell!” He muffled out through a mouth full of carpet. He could hear the dulcet tone of his accent before he saw him.

“I’m so sorry Galahad are you alright?” Of course it was Tristan and his oversized dog that was far too big for a two-bedroom apartment in New York.

Galahad hadn’t chosen the apartment because it allowed pets, no, for him the biggest draw to the place was the handsome lawyer that came with it. It had been almost six years since he’d moved in with the guy. They’d been dating barely a month before Steve had asked him to move in.

Steve was perfect on the package, handsome, smart, funny, good job and a very nice apartment to boot. It became clear to Galahad that perfect wasn’t exactly the correct way to describe Steve when he’d come home one night from work to find perfect Steve making inadequate love to their then doorman. After a very loud shouting match in the corridor Galahad managed to kick Steve out along with the doorman with only the stupid hat they made the doormen where. It hadn’t been long after that that Galahad began forgetting the names of the doormen.

“Are you ever going to get that damn dog trained?” Galahad complained as the worried looking doorman helped him back to his feet. Probably worried he’d lose his job because one of the tenants had hit the deck on his watch. “You know I’ve offered to take her to work with me and have one of the on sight trainers teach her a few things, the offer still stands” Galahad finally looked up at Tristan who was holding onto the lead so tight his knuckles were turning white.

“Yes thank you, but as I’ve said before I much prefer to train her myself…she’s still only a baby after all” Tristan’s accent was much thicker first thing on a morning, not that Galahad took too much notice of things like that. He couldn’t stand Tristan 90% of the time. The guy was obnoxious and rarely smiled, for Galahad that was a deal breaker.

“Well it’s probably for the best I don’t even think little Isolde even likes me enough to let me take her to work” Galahad went to move off trying to avoid any further discussion with Tristan about his stupid dog, it always ended in an argument or rather it ended with Galahad getting annoyed at Tristan’s snide come backs and smug looking smirk.

“What makes you think that, pup?” And there it was! Galahad rolled his eyes as he flipped through the mail he’d just collected from his post box. For some reason early in their acquaintance Tristan had taken to calling him pup. He had no idea why and quite frankly he hated it.

“Because, Tristan, she insists on knocking me over whenever she sees me and when she isn’t knocking me over she’s blocking the corridor and barking at me so I cant get past!” Galahad turned to face the other man and his dog.

Galahad liked dogs, he worked with them every day at the shelter and under different circumstances a Bernese mountain dog would be just the kind of breed he’d go for. Only this one only liked one person and that was her owner, she wouldn’t give anyone else a second glance. Not that he’d blame her really, Tristan wasn’t unattractive, his greying brown hair was long enough that when the straight strands of his fringe fell over his eyes Galahad couldn’t help but think just how attractive he was.

“That’s not entirely true…she doesn’t always knock you over” Tristan replied, and there was that smug smirk again. Galahad huffed out a breath to let Tristan know just how fed up he was. Walking away from the pair he pressed the button for the 3rd floor and waited impatiently for the lift to arrive. “You seem in a hurry this morning?” Tristan was by his side again and this time Galahad let out an audible groan of annoyance so there was no mistaking his feelings.

“In a hurry to get away from you and your dopey dog!” He didn’t mean to snap but he couldn’t help how irritated Tristan made him feel.

“Well considering we are neighbours, you’ll have the pleasure of my company for a few moments more” Tristan’s stupid smirk returned. How much he wanted to smack that smug look right of his stupid face.

“Greeat!” He droned as the lift door finally opened and they all squeezed into the small space, made smaller by the ridiculously large dog taking up the middle of the metal box.

They rode the elevator in silence but Galahad could feel Tristan’s brown eyes glancing over at him every few seconds.

He heaved a grateful sigh of relief when the doors opened on their floor and he rushed out before Tristan could say goodbye.

“See you around, pup” The pause before ‘the pup’, felt like a bullet in his retreating back. Galahad slammed his front door shut leaning back against it with a heavy sigh.

“I cant stand that man” He whispered to no one in particular, probably just wanted to send it out to the universe in the hopes the universe might do something about it.

The universe had other ideas.

.........................................................................................................................................

Galahad was an hour away from finishing up his work. There had been an adoption drive earlier in the week so the past few days had been spent clearing out the animals that had been adopted. Families came and went all throughout the day picking up their new best friend. He was walking the little dog block, as they called it at the shelter, when someone came through the visitor’s doorway trailing behind his colleague.

“Have you picked out a name yet?” Dagonet, or Dag as they all called him, was the owner of the shelter. He had set it up shortly after his son was born and now they ran it together. Dag was talking to a strikingly handsome man with short dark hair and deep brown eyes. He did not have a thing for brown eyes as he quickly shook away an image of Tristan that dared to enter his mind. This man was definitely not Tristan, he was well groomed, his hair cut short at the sides and unlike Tristan, who usually kept his a week past a five o’clock shadow, this guys beard was closely trimmed and even styled.

“Oh, its not for me…I’m sure she’ll come up with something good though” Even the man’s voice was dripping with sex appeal. He had a slight tinge of an accent as he spoke, Mexican or maybe Cuban. Galahad was never any good with accents. He still hadn’t been able to work out where Tristan was from, despite them playing an unspoken guess the country game for the better part of a year.

“Ah Galahad, been wondering where you got to, this is the last adoption collection of the day…you could head off after this if you’d like” Dag, always more concerned about his employees than himself.

“Thanks, I’ll take over here, just tell me who I’m fetching out” Galahad gave the stranger a warm smile that he hoped didn’t reveal too much of a blush on his cheeks.

  
“He’s going to be taking penny the little cockerpoo from the end” Galahad knew who he was referring to. All the dogs get named when they enter the shelter, it gives them more of an identity and prospective adoptees tend to gravitate to those with a cute name to match the face.

“She’s a nice dog, why don’t you come on down with me, we can take her out together” Galahad internally kicked himself for that one, why did he have to go and make it sound weird.

“Sure, just lead the way” There was a slight hint of something behind his smile that gave Galahad some hope but he refused to lay all his hope on that, he’d fallen for that trap before and fallen hard.

“I’m Galahad by the way” He stuck his hand out awkwardly as they walked the length of the kennels.

“Diego” The man answered, there was that smile again.

“You’re going to have a good friend in Penny I can guarantee you that, she’s such a sweetheart” He didn’t need to overplay the dogs character really, she was already being adopted he didn’t need to lay it on so thick. He just wanted to talk to the guy some more.

“Oh, she’s not for me, she’s a gift for my…er…niece” Galahad didn’t notice the slight hesitation, or he chose to ignore it as they reached Penny’s kennel.

“She’s a lucky girl then.”

The conversation seemed to stem itself as they retrieved the bouncing black and brown poodle type creature and lead her back to the main reception to fill out the last of the paperwork. Just as Galahad was handing off Penny’s lead to her new, not quite, owner he couldn’t help the blush on his cheek as their hands brushed together.

“So..Galahad was it? I heard your boss say you can get off early tonight…” The guy seemed nervous and Galahad’s hopes began to rise.

“Yeah…um” Well this isn’t awkward at all, Galahad thought with a hopeful smile.

“You fancy going out for dinner…with me that is..tonight?” Diego paused “Actually you’re probably busy and I didn’t even ask if you were…” Diego waved a hand as if to brush aside the awkward encounter.

“No, no, I mean yeah I’d like that” Galahad wasn’t letting this gorgeous guy get away.

“Really! I mean great, that’s…great…okay…well here’s my number, text me your address and I’ll come pick you up around 7ish?” Damn this guy was cute when he was flushed. Galahad took the piece of paper with his number on it and carefully folded it into his pocket. He would wait until the guy left before he frantically entered it into his phone.

“See you later then” Galahad beamed as he watched Diego leave with Penny jumping up at his leg as they walked away.

……………………………………………………………………

Galahad took his time getting ready, it had been quite a while since he last went on a date…come to think of it he’d not been on a date since Malik the guy he met at the club their work’s Christmas party was held…that wasn’t even last Christmas. He remembered the night well. It was two Christmases ago and he’d been in a fowl mood before he even arrived. His new neighbour had been up till all hours the night before listening to Christmas songs on repeat, it wasn’t that they were loud but the walls were thin between their two adjoining walls. His night had begun to look up when he met Malik, it wasn’t until later, after he’d had way too much to drink that Dag had insisted he go home and sleep it off. Malik had kindly offered to escort him. It transpired that Malik worked as a volunteer in a shelter Dag was looking to buy at the time. Despite how intoxicated he was Galahad remembers what happened next quite vividly. They had arrived back at his apartment and after a sloppy make out session in the elevator ride up, Galahad told Malik that he should probably get some sleep and thanked him for a good night. When Malik wouldn’t take no for an answer Galahad had yelled hoping someone anyone, maybe even his annoying new neighbour would hear him and help. Next thing he remembers is Malik laid out on the carpet with blood spilling out his nose and Tristan’s heaving chest in front of his face.

Galahad shook away the memory of their first meeting, he wasn’t going to think about Tristan right now not before a date with a perfectly perfect man like Diego.

Grabbing his keys he made a quick escape down the corridor hoping he wouldn’t catch Tristan on the way out. Luck wasn’t on his side tonight he rolled his eyes when he heard that accent.

“Going somewhere nice?” Tristan’s voice startled him so much he almost dropped his phone.

“Damn it Tristan!” Galahad turned to face the other man who was casually leaning against the doorframe of his front door with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. “Do you really have nothing better to do than to creep up on me every time I leave my flat?”

“No” Sometimes Tristan’s bluntness was just too much. “So heading anywhere nice tonight?” He added as if he were oblivious to the annoyance in the other man.

“Not that it’s any of your business but…I’ve got a date tonight” Galahad said through gritted teeth.

“Should have guessed…you’re wearing your ‘get some’ shirt” Tristan smirked using his fingers for the air quotes, pointing at the smart navy blue button down he’d chosen to wear.

“My what! Excuse you Tristan but…” Before Galahad could get any words out his mouth Tristan spoke up.

“Anyway, go get some” And with that Tristan shut the door on Galahad leaving the other man seething in the hallway.

“Ughhhh Tristan!” It was all he could manage to get out through the rising frustration towards Tristan’s behaviour.

...............................................................................................................

The date went well, they went to dinner, a nice restaurant. It was everything a perfect first date should be. Moonlit walk along the sidewalk with the twinkling city lights, Diego’s hand drifting carelessly into Galahad’s own their fingers entwining. They talked about his job at the shelter and Galahad learned that Diego was a dentist. Okay, so it wasn’t exactly a doctor but he’d been to medical school so Galahad could pretend. It was even more perfect when Diego walked him to his door and gave him a kiss that was both soft and passionate at the same time.

It was perfect.

“So can I see you again?” Diego asked with hope in his eyes.

Galahad always hated this part of the night. It was easy if the date had gone well and everything was perfect but he didn’t feel a thing, not even a flutter in his stomach when their hands met on their walk over. It was a shame because he really did like Diego there was physically nothing wrong with the guy. So how come he didn’t want to see him again. It felt like a chore to go out with him again and that wasn’t fair on Diego or himself so he did the next best thing he could with those puppy dog eyes starring back at him.

“I’ll call you” Galahad kissed his cheek and made a quick escape into his apartment. Leaning back against the door with his head falling back till he was starring at the ceiling. “You’re an idiot!” He muttered to himself. The knock on the door startled him so much he went flying forward his arms flailing as if he were attacking the invisible threat.

When he opened the door he didn’t expect to see Tristan standing on the other side with an amused look on his face.

“What are you smirking at?” Gone have the days where Galahad opened his door and greeted his neighbour like a normal person.

“You were flailing weren’t you” How the hell did this guy do it.

“I did not flail you startled me that’s all…wait how do you even know that?” Galahad wasn’t in the mood but annoyingly he found himself actually wanting this interaction with Tristan.

“I didn’t.” That smirk was going to be the death of him one way or the other Galahad thought as he starred at Tristan.

“What do you want Tristan” He asked sounding defeated and all round tired.

“I heard you getting back and wondered if you had a nice time…I heard you muttering to yourself, why exactly are you an idiot other than the obvious reasons?” Tristan was goading him and he wasn’t going to play into it.

“Goodnight Tristan!” Galahad went to shut the door but a foot jammed it from closing.

“Whoa, whoa not so fast, I’m sorry…I really am interested in how your date went” Tristan seemed to soften after his apology and come to think of it Galahad had never heard him apologise before.

“Huh, fine…it was okay I guess”

“Okay? That doesn’t sound good”

“He was perfectly nice but I didn’t feel that spark…you know the spark you get in your chest when you meet someone you really like…listen to me I sound like a love sick teenager…you know what, why are you even interested in my love life anyway?” He wanted to change the subject away from Diego and his lack of feelings.

“I’m not really, there’s nothing to watch on the telly and listening to you make a fool of yourself is far more entertaining” Tristan replied as if it were a totally normal thing to spy on your neighbours getting home from a date.

“You’re a real pain in my ass Tristan, do you know that?” Galahad didn’t want an answer but the slight dip of Tristan’s chin and the raised eyebrow in mock question was enough of an answer to make Galahad sigh and roll his eyes at the unspoken insinuation. “Go away Tristan” Galahad waited for him to move away, which much to his surprise Tristan merely nodded at him before turning back to his own apartment. Tristan paused at his own door and looked back at Galahad, there was something new in his eyes, he wasn’t mocking him or smirking at him he was just, Tristan.

“Are you going to call that guy?” Tristan asked with as much seriousness as Galahad had ever heard from the guy.

“I don’t know” That was the truth after all.

…………………………………………………………………..

Galahad did in fact call the guy. He was on a lunch break from work and on a whim decided to give it another shot with Diego so he dug his phone out his pocket and found the contact hitting the dial button. The phone rang out and only after about three rings someone picked up on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Hi Diego?” Galahad hadn’t actually had to use the phone number yet and he’d been given fake numbers before.

“Galahad? Hi how are you?” The voice was definitely Diego now he could hear it properly and he breathed a sigh of relief. Then the anxiety kicked back in because now he had to actually ask the guy out again.

“I’m good Diego…Look I was wondering if you were free again this evening, I thought maybe we could have a… second date or whatever?” ‘Or whatever’, Galahad actually slapped his forehead for that one.

“That would be great, I really did have a nice time with you the other night…you know for a minute there I thought you weren’t ever going to call me again” He could hear the reservation in his tone and he couldn’t exactly blame him, Galahad hadn’t really given him much to go on that he would call.

“I’m sorry if I gave you that impression…I’m just not great at this sort of thing, its been a long time since I last had a date let alone a second” Wow way to make yourself look like a loser in one sentence, Galahad hung his head in his hand shaking it lightly in dismay.

“Well I’m honoured to be your first second date in a while” Okay so maybe he wasn’t the only one that said stupid things, Galahad snorted out a laugh that he disguised quickly as a cough. “How about I come to your place and cook you up some proper food?” Diego asked.

“Yeah sounds great, I’ll bring the wine,” Galahad laughed but his hand slapped his forehead again.

“Great, I’ll see you tonight, same time 7?”

“Yep…perfect” Galahad hung up quickly and sighed leaning back in his chair. He forgot where he was for a moment when he came back to reality at the sound of the waitress placing his lunch on the table in front of him. It wasn’t until he was half way through his sandwich that he spotted the other man sitting three tables away from him.

“Tristan?” The grey haired man looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled brightly when he spotted Galahad starring back. He gave him a little wave before getting up and moving towards Galahad’s table.

“Now just what is a nice boy like you doing sitting alone for lunch?” Tristan smirked and Galahad blushed.

“I like to eat lunch alone…usually, that and no one at the shelter gets their breaks at the same time so I sort of have to eat alone…” Galahad paused looking back up at Tristan, “I’m rambling aren’t I?” He knew he was, he didn’t need Tristan to prove a point.

“Just a bit, but then again, I did ask” Galahad could have sworn he saw a wink but it could just be the sunlight. “Mind if we join you?” Tristan asked after Galahad realised he still hadn’t said anything.

“We?” That’s when he spotted his dog hiding under the table Tristan had been sat at, at least she was well behaved enough to sit at a table without causing too much havoc. “Oh, yeah of course, suppose some company would be nice.” Galahad shifted his stuff around on the table clearing a space for Tristan.

“When do you have to head back to work?” Tristan asked casually.

“Not for a while yet, it’s a bit of a quiet time at the shelter not much to do really…speaking of work, why aren’t you at work?” Galahad asked, he knew Tristan had a job and that he took Isolde with him but he had absolutely no idea what it was Tristan did for a living. For all he knew he could be an assassin.

“I have the day off, had to take this one to the vet this morning after she decided my slipper was breakfast” Tristan scowled at the dog playfully.

“Oh dear, is she okay?” Galahad didn’t particularly like the dog or its owner a lot of the time but he did still care about their welfare.

“She’s fine, the vet said its in small pieces so should just pass right on through” Galahad looked down at his lunch and suddenly wasn’t very hungry anymore.

“Speaking of work” he changed the topic shoving his plate to one side, “What exactly is it you do for a living, I mean I know you have a job but what do you do?” Galahad was learning forward on his elbows resting his head in one hand.

“I’m a horse trainer” that is not what Galahad was expecting and it showed on his face.

“Didn’t know there were an abundance of horses in New York City to train” Galahad laughed.

“Very funny, I actually work at a stables on the outskirts of the city, its an hour there and back every day” Tristan began. “If I had the money I would head out west, set up my own stables for retired race horses…maybe throw in a few horse riding lessons for kids” Galahad couldn’t recall a time he’d ever had a proper conversation with Tristan that didn’t end in Galahad screaming at him.

“That’s a nice idea, you should do it” Galahad found himself voicing aloud.

“You really want rid of me that badly?” Tristan laughed but there was sadness in his eyes that didn’t go unnoticed.

“No, I didn’t mean…Sorry” Galahad looked and felt like a kicked puppy.

“It’s okay, I’m teasing you…you know that’s all I’m ever really doing, just teasing,” He said the word like it was not such a big deal. Yes Galahad knew he was teasing him but it didn’t make it any less annoying when he did it.

“I know, I guess I’m just not used to being teased…I’ve not been teased since I was a kid and it wasn’t so much teasing as out right bullying but you get the picture.” Galahad explained pulling at the corner of his napkin nervously with his free hand. He could feel Tristan’s eyes on him the whole time. When he looked up for a brief moment there was nothing but sympathy in them. “Okay enough with the pity looks, tell me something else…tell me what you plan to do for the rest of your day off?” Galahad asked suddenly more chipper than he’d been five seconds ago.

“I hadn’t thought about it, might go for a walk in the park see if I can scatter bits of my slipper throughout New York” Tristan laughed and the crinkles around his eyes were something Galahad hadn’t ever noticed before.

“Sounds like fun” Galahad looked down at his hands.

“You should come with us, you might actually enjoy yourself…for once” Tristan teased.

“I cant, I’ve got to get back to the shelter,” He pointed behind him as if the shelter were just there.

“You said yourself it’s a quiet week…I doubt Dagonet would miss your presence too much if you had an afternoon off” Tristan leant forward his eyes starring intensely at Galahad.

“Okay fine! You win! Let me call Dag and see” Galahad gave an exaggerated huff for effect before getting his phone out and quickly calling Dag.

The conversation was brief and in short Dag was more than happy to allow him the afternoon off to go play in the park with his ‘brooding and attractive neighbour’, his words not Galahads and he was grateful his phone wasn’t on loud speaker but the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

“Boss says its fine, so…lead the way” Galahad shoved Tristan’s chair out with his foot from under the table. The startled look of amusement on Tristan’s face was a nice little win for Galahad.

……………………………………………………………………………………

They made it to the park, mostly walking in silence until they arrived. Tristan had let Isolde off the lead in a designated part of the park and watched her chase after a stick he’d pulled from the bushes. Galahad was happy just to watch the two playing but Tristan spoke up.

“You’re quiet?” he asked watching him side on as they walked.

“Hmm..no I’m fine…I don’t get to do this very often…take a day off I mean, you know I haven’t been to central park since…probably since I moved here.” Galahad scoffed at the idea that he hadn’t explored the city properly since he moved in six years ago. Crazy to think that he only ever went to work and home again, maybe sometimes to the club three blocks from his home but very rarely these days. At least he had his date with Diego to look forward to, maybe he needed to force himself into a social life in order to break the trend he’d set for himself.

“You should get out more” Tristan replied.

“Easy for you to say you’ve got a dog that needs walking twice a day.”

“Well yes, but I also like it here” Tristan said it as if it were the plainest thing in the world. He did that a lot Galahad was starting to realise. It was as if everything was so plainly obvious to him and everyone else in the world just didn’t get it.

“It’s just a park Tristan” Galahad looked around, yes it was a world famous park but it was still just a park.

“It reminds me of home” There was that sad look again, Galahad decided he didn’t like that look on Tristan’s face.

“Where are you from?” Galahad asked, screw the game he was finding out.

“Ah ah, not going to get me that easily little pup” Tristan’s mocking tone was back in full force and Galahad let out a groan of frustration. Just as he was starting to like the guy.

“Come on Tristan, give me a clue at least!” He pleaded, he didn’t care anymore he just wanted to know.

“Nope, its all part of the fun, come on” Tristan ran off leaving Galahad trailing behind.

He eventually caught up and found Tristan waiting in line at an ice cream stand with his wallet in his hand.

“Really, an ice cream?” Galahad sauntered over pretending he wasn’t nearly out of breath from running.

“Yes, we are having an afternoon of fun…ice cream is fun.” Tristan approached the window with Isolde hot at his heels in the hopes she might get something too.

“Two please” He held up his fingers as added explanation. A bark by his feet drew his attention. “Make it three, but put one in a tub please” he patted the dog on her head which seemed to settle her.

The ice cream arrived and he handed one off to Galahad who took it reluctantly.

“Relax a little, you might enjoy yourself more” Galahad didn’t know why he was so tense, maybe it was being with Tristan, usually he was frustrated around the guy so it was residual frustration from past experience. “Now eat your ice cream before it melts,” Tristan said as he walked towards a bench.

They sat in silence on the bench. Annoyingly Galahad actually started to relax and even enjoyed his ice cream. That was until Isolde jumped up on his knee and knocked it out his hands and began lapping up the spilt remains from the floor. He didn’t dare look at Tristan because he knew there would be a smug look on his face. Only when he turned to look he was only wearing a look of mild surprise and warmth and he wasn’t even looking at the dog.

“Go ahead, you can laugh” Galahad huffed.

Tristan stayed silent and continued to look at Galahad, it was only when he took another lick of his own ice cream that Galahad burst out laughing and doubled over on the bench till tears were streaming from his eyes. Tristan merely held that famous smirk and continued eating, if he let out a low chuckled that he tried his hardest to hold back it went unnoticed by Galahad who was too busy laughing at himself to hear him.

………………………………………………………………….

“That was fun Tristan, thanks for inviting me along today.” They were walking back towards their apartment building. The sun was getting low over the skyline of skyscrapers and yellow taxicabs.

“Me too, as for Isolde I think she enjoyed your ice cream more than she enjoyed her trip out.” Tristan stroked the dog’s head that was walking slowly beside him.

“Well I’m glad someone got to enjoy it…anyway thank you it’s been a good day” Galahad stopped as they entered the lobby of the apartment building.

“Doesn’t have to end, there is still…” Tristan glanced at his watch and did the math, “five and a half hours left of the day…you could join me and Isolde for dinner if you’d like?” His question was hesitant and for a moment Galahad thought he was witnessing a nervous Tristan. Then it clicked, five and a half hours, the sun setting, dinner!

“Oh shit! I completely forgot!” Galahad yelped slamming a hand over his mouth as he realised how loud he was being.

“What did you forget?”

“Diego is supposed to be making me dinner tonight, damn it I completely forgot! Sorry Tristan…Rain check okay?” Galahad looking up at Tristan, he was beginning to dislike the sad look in his eyes.

“Of course, go have fun on your date” Tristan waiting in the lobby, it looked to Galahad like he was checking his post box as Galahad made his way to the elevator and back up to his apartment. Little did he know that Tristan was very good at hiding his emotions and was excellent at timing.

**………………………………………………………………..**

Diego arrived at his door at exactly 7pm. He couldn’t fault the guys punctuality, in fact there was very little he could fault him on. He was after all, perfect. Galahad, as promised, had raced round to the market on the corner of his block and bought the most expensive bottle of wine for the occasion. In hindsight he wished he hadn’t.

The date started off well. They shared a sweet kiss at the door and once again Galahad felt nothing, in fact he felt somewhat uncomfortable with the interaction. Then they set about making dinner. Something simple yet delicious, Diego had announced. Galahad was placed in charge of the pasta and Diego set about making a sauce. Now pasta, as anyone who has ever cooked pasta before would know, primarily most of Italy. Pasta is simple, you put it in boiling water with some salt and a drop or two of oil and you leave it for a few minutes. This meant Galahad was able to take a seat at the breakfast bar that took up most of his kitchen area. That was where it all seemed to fall apart.

Diego was chopping something in the kitchen and the water was bubbling away so much that he almost didn’t hear the phone buzzing across the countertop. It wasn’t his phone, so that meant it was Diego’s. Galahad still doesn’t know what possessed him to reach for the device, not one for invading someone else’s privacy on a regular basis and not without good cause. The screen flashed up a new message, someone called ‘Michelle’ was trying to reach him. She’d called him a handful of times and was now leaving text messages. So far there were three sitting unread on his home screen. The home screen displayed a smiling Diego with who Galahad assumed was his niece sitting on his shoulders.

“Just excuse me a moment I’m going to pop to the bathroom,” he knew it was a lame excuse but Diego bought it and didn’t even look up to see Galahad slipping his phone into his pocket and taking it with him.

Once he was locked away in the bathroom he swiped up on the first message. Michelle hadn’t left any voicemails despite having called him numerous times. The most recent text appeared on the screen so Galahad scrolled up a little ways to see the rest.

**From: Michelle Sent 18:50**

**_Diego are you working late again tonight? Sophie has a temperature so I’m taking her to the doctors I managed to get a last minute appointment, could you meet me there when you get this message._ **

The message was sent less that half an hour ago.

**From: Michelle Sent 19:20**

**_Hey, me again, Doctor says Sophie’s going to be fine just got to give her plenty of fluids and rest_ **

****

**From: Michelle Sent 19:48**

**_I don’t know where you are but could you come home please, Sophie wants her dad and refuses to go to sleep until you get here._ **

That was the last message and it was received a few minutes ago. Galahad couldn’t take his eyes off the word daughter. Could he really have been such an idiot as to ask out a guy with a family, a wife and daughter no less?

He couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been. He’d fallen for it once again, a guy who was seemingly perfect in every way but one.

Galahad didn’t waste his time, he wanted Diego out of his house.

“Whose Michelle?” He asked as plainly as if Tristan had asked it. He shook away the thought of Tristan he didn’t need that right now.

“Sorry who?” Diego didn’t even turn from the pot of sauce he was busy stirring.

“Don’t take me for a fool Diego… _’Sophie wants her dad and refuses to go to sleep until you get here’…_ looks like you’re needed at home.” Galahad threw the phone at Diego who was now facing him square on with a tenseness in his shoulders that was unmistakable.

“It’s not what you think!” Diego began but Galahad wasn’t in the mood for time wasters.

“Save it…I think it’s time you left don’t you?” Galahad made for the door but was unable to open it fully before Diego’s hand was slamming it closed and also pinning Galahad to it in the process.

“Don’t do this Gal, you don’t want to do this…please” Diego was actually begging.

Galahad let out a scoff as he laid his back flat against the door trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

“You’re a joke! And I can’t believe I fell for it yet again!” Galahad was remembering all the times he’d been played for a fool. There was his first crush in high school, captain of the baseball team with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes who was straight out of a teen movie. When he first realised he was gay, he’d been brave enough to tell the guy how he felt only to get a split lip and black eye for his troubles. Then there had been Steve, he seemed perfect too. Moving into his very first apartment with a guy that was so great he couldn’t believe his luck. Only Steve cared more about sex with strangers than he did Galahad. Finally here stood Diego, perfection on the outside but with his own dark secrets hidden beneath the surface.

“She never has to know, we’re good together you and I” Diego had been speaking and Galahad hadn’t even registered it as anything other than white noise.

“You disgust me, and to think I didn’t even want to go on a second date…I didn’t even like you all that much I just thought it was better to go for the guy willing to date me than have no love life at all” He realised how pathetic he sounded when Diego took a step back from him with a harsh laugh escaping his lips.

“And you say I’m the joke” Diego wandering back into the kitchen and grabbed his jacket. Galahad was now free to open the door. He wandering into the corridor and gravitated towards Tristan’s front door, partly because he didn’t want to be in the room when Diego grabbed his things and left. Being in the corridor seemed to make it easy to cope with the current situation. Diego appeared not long after with his coat in hand and the bottle of wine Galahad had bought earlier that evening. Diego slammed it into Galahad’s chest as he passed. “Your wine tastes like piss” He muttered getting close to Galahad’s face as he whispered into his ear. It made Galahad almost gag at the closeness and his words.

“Yeah…well your family deserve better than a scumbag liar like you!” Galahad yelled after the man who was now climbing into the elevator. The last thing he saw before seeing red was one singular finger sticking up and pointing in his direction. That’s when he decided to throw the open wine bottle in the direction of the disappearing jerk. “Asshole!” He screamed taking a deep panting breath when he realised what had happened letting the last few minutes catch up to him.

He didn’t realise he’d slid to the floor until he felt his hand drop down beside him onto the rough carpet bellow him. This time the voice of Tristan beside him didn’t startle him, if anything he was waiting for the moment he’d appear with that smirk and a teasing word or two.

“Are you okay?” His voice wasn’t teasing though and his mouth showed no signs of a smirk when Galahad glanced up at the man starring at him through tear soaked eyes. He was standing in his doorway with his hand leaning against the frame. “Would you like me to leave you alone?” Tristan asked waiting for a response.

“No” his voice was just above a whisper and soaked with sadness. Tristan slowly made the short distance over to him and crouched down beside him where he hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You want to talk about it?” Tristan asked with something akin to hope in his eyes.

Galahad couldn’t even bring himself to speak so he just shook his head and scooted over a bit to make room for Tristan to sit down beside him against the wall. Tristan obliged and leant his elbows on his raised knees crossing his fingers loosely in front of him.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours but in fact was only a few minutes until Galahad had calmed down enough to actually speak.

“Is it me?” He asked Tristan quietly, the tears were threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

“Is what you?” Tristan asked looking over at him matching his soft tone. Galahad found he actually liked Tristan’s accent more when he spoke softly like that.

“Am I the reason no one loves me?” He sounded pathetic but he didn’t care, Tristan already thought he was a total loser to why not add to the image he already had.

“No” his blunt response made Galahad look over at him for the first time since he had sat down. He starred at the older man seemingly waiting for him to continue with some form of explanation. “First of all, there are people out there who care about you…Dagonet and his family, the people you work with…even me…so trust me when I tell you, you are not the reason.” Tristan sounded genuine and Galahad had never heard his honest opinion of him before now. For a long time at the beginning of their acquaintance Galahad thought Tristan couldn’t stand him.

“You care about me?” There was a teasing tone to his voice but the warm smile told Tristan he wasn’t serious.

“I do, as does Isolde but she just shows it in her own way” He nudged Galahad gently with his elbow never taking them off his knees as he did so.

“If that’s how she shows she cares I’d hate to get on her bad side” Galahad laughed for the first time that evening.

They sat quietly again settling into a comfortable silence.

“Maybe your ambition for perfection in a man is what’s causing you to make such poor choices in men” Tristan spoke his words as if he didn’t mean to and it was an inner thought that had escaped.

Galahad shot a glare at the man shocked that he’d insinuate such a thing.

“So it is my fault?” Galahad jumped up from the floor feeling the anger beginning to rise again. He was on rocky ground as it was with his emotions, but trust Tristan to be the one to tip him over the edge.

“I didn’t say that, I said you seek perfection there is a difference,” Tristan rose to stand in front of the younger man.

“What’s wrong with wanting perfection?” Galahad didn’t even realise his voice was raising until Tristan rubbed the back of his neck looking down the corridor clear worry written on his face that one of the neighbours would hear their argument.

“Nothing okay! Its just not practical in this world we live in, everyone has flaws, even you…pup” Tristan was whispering but there was clear frustration in his voice.

“I never said I was perfect!...and besides you’re no saint either!” Galahad knew he was throwing a low blow but he was pissed and frustrated and tired.

“I wont do this with you pup, go home and sober up before you say something you regret!” Tristan stormed back to his door but hesitated when Galahad yelled back.

“Why do you even care Tristan! Hmm…you seem to be an expert on what I want in a guy but why does it even matter to you! You’re just a neighbour, we aren’t even friends so why don’t you stop interfering in my life and leave me alone!” Galahad hated himself immediately, his angry rant faltered towards the end as if he’d realised half way through what he was doing but could stop himself from speaking.

“Fordi jeg elsker dig, din idiot!” Tristan’s voice was barely a whisper as he hung his head low.

“What did you say? Did you just call me an idiot in…what even is that…German?” Galahad was confused and hurting.

“Yes! I called you an idiot…” Tristan stopped himself before he could reveal anything more. He turned away from Galahad once more and entered his apartment taking one last look over his shoulder at Galahad. “And it was Danish…not German!” He snapped slamming the door in his face.

Galahad stood in the corridor dumbfounded as to what just happened. He was feeling broken, alone and guilty for yelling at Tristan. For a moment there Tristan was the only person he’d wanted to see and when he got his subconscious wish he had to go ahead and ruin it by yelling at the guy.

“You idiot!” He muttered under his breath returning to his own apartment and slamming the door behind him.  
  


………………………………………………………………………………….

He was late for work because he’d overslept, because he’d failed to fall asleep till the early hours of the morning laying awake thinking about his fight with Tristan…again. Galahad was exhausted and he wasn’t in the mood to meet Tristan in the hallway, even less so to meet his dog.

“Isolde move! I don’t have time for this!” Galahad reprimanded as he opened the door to the oversized furry creature standing in the middle of the hallway between his door and Tristan’s.

Isolde stopped sniffing the carpet for a moment to look up at the newcomer. Her entire body language seemed to shift when she caught his scent and she began her usual tirade of barking at him.

“For goodness sake you stupid animal! Stop. Barking. At. Me!” Galahad emphasised each word in a raised voice getting down to her level. She wasn’t aggressive in her barking, just vocal.

“She doesn’t respond to raised voices” Tristan appeared at his door leaning casually against the frame in his smug way. “Isolde, come” He commanded in a low and level tone and the dog ceased her barking and wandered into the apartment.

“Thank you” Galahad muttered through gritted teeth.

“Don’t thank me…” Tristan’s voice turned dark and his eyes shot up to Galahad’s but the usual warmth in his eyes were nowhere to be seen. “I thought you were late for work?” He added pointing at the elevator.

“Right…yeah” Galahad felt sick to his stomach. Usually when they had a fight it was all but forgotten the next day with Tristan’s usual teasing ways breaking the ice. This time was different and he could feel the change in Tristan’s attitude towards him. It made him feel worse than he already felt. It had gone on for over a week now and he was tired of feeling anxious every time he passed by Tristan’s door.

His walk to work seemed longer than usual as he ran over the fight and the moment in the corridor through his head. He must have really hurt Tristan for him to act that way towards him. He was kicking himself with guilt and he was so distracted he was nearly knocked over by a cyclist who shouted something obscene at him as he rode away.

His distraction only got worse when he got to work. Mixed with his lack of sleep and constant thoughts of Tristan throughout the day he found himself making mistakes. Missing out a few dogs dinners as he worked down the kennel blocks. He’d almost given a day care dog back to the wrong owner before Dagonet intervened.

“Galahad you’ve been making mistakes all week, this isn’t like you, what’s going on?” he had pulled him into the office to speak in private.

“It’s nothing really, I’m just tired that’s all” Galahad had never been reprimanded at work before and he wasn’t about to break that now.

“Don’t lie to me, there’s more to it than that…something on your mind?” Dagonet wasn’t mad at him but he held the tone of a concerned father figure.

Galahad sighed deeply taking a seat opposite Dag. “I may have had a fight with Tristan last week…and again this morning, only that was less of a fight more of a cold shoulder situation.” Galahad was rambling.

“The attractive guy with the funny accent who you’ve been crushing on since he moved in…makes sense I suppose” Galahad shot his wide eyes at his boss.

“What…no! I don’t have a crush on Tristan! If anything it’s the total opposite…that guys a royal pain in my ass!” Galahad could hear the words he was speaking but for some reason he was struggling to believe them.

“Of course you do! You’ve mention him at least three times a day at the very least…ever since he came to your rescue that night Malik took you home” How did Dagonet know about that. Of course he’d mentioned to him that he shouldn’t go into business with the other shelter and when Dag had pushed him for a reason he’d caved and told him what happened. He didn’t remember telling him about Tristan though. “You wouldn’t shut up about the handsome stranger who floored him!” Dagonet laughed at the memory, he must have been imagining how it went down.

“Well I mean…he didn’t save me exactly…he just heard me shouting and came to help, it was a right place right time kind of thing…” Even Galahad was beginning to question how he felt about that night. He remembers how nice Tristan had been to him afterwards.

**_Tristan shook his fist from the pain that now settled on his knuckles. He maybe made contact with the guys nose a little too hard. The satisfying crunch was worth it for the pain he now felt. The bleeding nose was also an added bonus. That’s when he turned to face the guy who’d called out for help._ **

****

**_“Are you okay?” He’d asked, genuine concern on his voice. The young man had wide eyes in a state of shock starring down at the man he’d just punched. Tristan suddenly felt guilty for intervening, maybe he’d read the situation wrong. The young man was too stunned to say anything and Tristan took control, taking the guys keys from his hand and opening the door to the apartment. He led the guy inside and set him down on the couch where he continued to babble something about ‘perfect’ and ‘idiot’. Tristan just thought he was drunk._ **

****

**_After dragging the bleeding man outside and tipping the doorman to make sure he didn’t get back in he went back to check on the guy he’d saved._ **

****

**_The man was where he’d left him only now he was shivering and his teeth chattered together. He looked so lost and slightly terrified when Tristan crouched down in front of him trying to catch his line of sight._ **

****

**_“Are you okay?” Tristan asked him again, hoping he’d calmed down enough to give him a proper answer. The young man nodded his head but it shook slightly as another shiver ran down his spine. “You don’t look okay?” Tristan questioned._ **

****

**_“I’m fine….thanks to you, I suppose” the young man was looking right at him now and with his wide eyes and quivering lip he looked like a kicked puppy dog. Tristan chuckled at the idea, which earns him a confused head tilt from the puppy._ **

****

**_“You’re welcome, pup” The name seemed to slip out his mouth before he could stop himself and he could feel the blush on his cheeks as he looked down at his feet to try and hide it. “Are you going to be okay if I leave you?” Tristan asked, not really wanting to leave the man but knowing he wouldn’t want a stranger hanging around after that experience._ **

****

**_“Yeah…I think I should get some sleep…thank you…um…” The man hesitated realising he didn’t actually know his name._ **

****

**_Tristan smiled warmly at him “Tristan, I live right next door…if you need anything just knock” It wasn’t something he would ever have considered offering but he thought this little pup with no name was kind of cute. “Goodnight.” Tristan turned to leave but was pulled back by the timid voice._ **

****

**_“Galahad…my name…I mean, my name is Galahad” he looked so adorable when he was rambling._ **

****

**_“Goodnight, Galahad”_ **

“That’s not how he remembers it” Dagonet muttered under his breath but Galahad caught it loud and clear.

“Wait you guys talk about me?” Galahad didn’t know whether to be offended or flattered.

“Not exactly, he came by the shelter the other day, he claims he was just making a donation, but I reckon he was hoping to see you” Dagonet explained.

“Wait, Tristan was here?”

“Yeah, it was the morning after that thing with…Diego, was it? Anyway he wanted to check up on you but when I asked him if he wanted to head on back and see you he seemed to change his mind.” Dagonet shrugged. “So naturally I asked if he wanted to talk about it, seemed like the guy had something to get off his chest…we got to talking…and well you get the picture…guy really likes you” Dagonet finished.

“He doesn’t like me…and even if he did he certainly doesn’t anymore!” Galahad was certain of that. After the cold shoulder he’d received that morning he could feel the hatred coming off him.

“I don’t know mate, I think you should go fix things…you know where he works right?” Dagonet got up from his desk and moved to sit on the corner in front of Galahad.

“Well yeah, but what am I supposed to just rock up to his work and beg him for forgiveness like some sappy romcom ending?”

“Exactly that!” Dagonet had a dopey smile on his face. How was this such a simple concept to him.

“I cant just go to his work…besides I’ve got work to do here and he wont want to see me”

“Stop with the excuses! First of all, I’m giving you the rest of the afternoon off…secondly, if you don’t go and apologise right now then you will lose him…probably for good…I wasn’t supposed to tell you this but he’s been offered a job out west.” Dagonet paused, his dopey smile now replaced with something more serious.

“Out west?”

“Yeah, his boss Arthur, good friend of mine actually I help him out with rescuing ex race horses on occasion…anyway he mentioned something last time I saw him about setting up a proper shelter for ex race horses. He’s bought a huge plot of land out in Wyoming and needs someone to run it for him. He told me about this Danish guy he’s got working for him and how he was going to offer him the role. Then when Tristan came by the other day he mention it…in passing of course” Dagonet explained never taking his eyes off Galahad watching as the information sunk into the younger man’s brain.

“So he is Danish.” Galahad whispered with a stupid grin on his face.

“What was that?”  
  
“Nothing just a game we…Never mind” Galahad suddenly got up from his chair feeling the need to go somewhere. He needed to do something and that something was apologising to Tristan and telling him how he feels.

“You should go…” Dag pushed him out the door and Galahad found his feet. Thanking Dag on his way out the door he hailed a cab with a whistle and he soon found himself travelling along a road leading out of New York city.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tristan used a strap of leather tied to his wrist to pull his unruly hair back into a half done up ponytail. The braid that had permanent residence at the side of his face pulled back with it leaving just a few long strands of straight grey hairs hanging over his eyes. It was better than nothing he though as he slung the reins over the head of the waiting horse. She was a stunning dapple grey with black and white strands in her mane. She had come to the rescue as an abuse case, she had foaled not longer after she arrived and her baby was busy nuzzling Tristan’s pocket.

“Can I help you?” He chuckled as the foal dug her nose deep into his pocket. Unlike her mother the foal was pure white but had a striking black mane and tail and a faded black nose. “Alright, get your nose out and I’ll give you it” Tristan was laughing through his words as he pushed the foal’s nose away gently and retrieved a handful of grain for her to nestle into.

He used the rains to steady the mother and carefully began walking her around the small arena. She was nervous of people, rightly so, but Tristan had been working with her since day one and so far he was the only person she trusted. She wouldn’t let anyone near her especially since the foal was born.

Isolde barked from somewhere outside the paddock which drew Tristan’s attention and he paused in his loop around.

“Isolde! Quiet!” He would always bring her to work with him in the hopes that he could acclimatise the horses to the presence of the dog. Knowing that most of the places these horses would end up in their forever homes would probably own a dog or other assorted farm yard animal. Better to get the foals used to their presence as young as possible.

Isolde continued barking ignoring her owner’s protests to her actions. Tristan followed Isolde’s eyes and spotted the cause of her distress. A car, wait, a taxi, was driving down the dirt track, kicking up dust as it went.

“Arthur? Are you expecting anyone?” Tristan shouted across at his boss who had just appeared out of the office and was standing with his arms crossed on the front porch.

“No, I don’t think so? Maybe they’re here to see you?” Arthur suggested stepping down as the cab pulled up a few feet from the door. There seemed to be a brief exchange between the driver and the passenger before the man in the back climbed out.

  
Tristan couldn’t see clearly from his position, what with all the dust and the horse stepping around him with unsettled steps.

“Shush, it’s okay” He whispered to the horse gently stroking her neck to settle her. The foal seemed to cling to his side whinnying slightly at the change in atmosphere.

“Tristan! You nearly done with her?” Arthur yelled over to him, the man from the cab was nowhere to be seen. He must have been shown into the office.

“I’ll be there in a minute” Tristan patted the horse’s neck and unclipped the reins letting her run free in the paddock with her foal. She truly was a beautiful animal he thought as he passed through the gate, gently pulling Isolde to follow him.

“What’s going on?” Tristan asked quietly as he approached Arthur who had an unusual smirk on his face.

“There’s a guy here to see you…” The smirk seemed to turn into a knowing look but just caused more confusion in Tristan. Arthur nodded his head towards the door, indicating for Tristan to go inside.

“You aren’t coming?” Tristan asked when he took a step to move but Arthur walked a few steps away.

“Say’s he’ll only speak to you…says it’s important” Tristan could have sworn Arthur waggled his eyebrows at him.

Tristan took a deep breath before hesitantly opening the door and his eyes grew wide when he saw who was standing in the office.

“Pup? What are you doing here?” Tristan asked his eyes never falling from the man in front of him.

Galahad spun around to face Tristan having become enthralled with the pictures of various horses and their rider on the wall.

“Is this you?” Galahad pointed at one with a slow motion captured image of a black stallion being ridden by Tristan.

Tristan merely nodded his eyes going from shocked to curious.

“You look good…I mean…” Galahad coughed away the awkwardness that settled over his words finally looking back at Tristan. “You always look good” he whispered ducking his head.

“Why are you here, pup?” They hadn’t spoken properly in over a week and Galahad had never taken much of an interest in his work life before now.

“I wanted to talk to you…I wanted to apologise actually” Galahad began finally able to look up at Tristan with a burst of confidence he hoped would last.

“Is that all?” Tristan asked with no emotion in his voice.

“Yes?...” Galahad didn’t even sound sure of himself.

“Well then, you did what you came to do, I have to get back to work now, pup” Tristan turned to leave but Galahad stopped him on the porch.

“Wait! Tristan, I wanted to say I’m sorry for how I acted…” He cut himself off knowing what he wanted to say but struggling to find the words.

“Yes, and you’ve done that…” Tristan turned around again heading back towards the paddock.

“You are infuriating! You know that?” Galahad yelled after him.

Tristan stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face him, the expression on his face was unreadable to Galahad.

“You done?” Tristan asked with a raised brow eyeing him carefully.

“No!” He yelled but his confidence wavered when he realised he’d actually have to speak again. “I don’t see why I should be the only one to apologise here…”

“You think so? Why is that then?” Tristan asked, his arms crossed defensively over his chest.

“You accused me of having bad taste in men” He was clutching at straws and his voice gave him away.

“Do you not share that sentiment?” Tristan asked.

“Well…my track record hasn’t been the best over the last few years granted…but still…you, slammed the door in my face!” He changed the subject quickly pointing the blame back at Tristan because he knew Tristan was right about everything, about him and his bad taste in men and his poor excuse for perfection.

“You were being a jerk” Tristan turned and walked away reaching the paddock but stopping at the gate when he could hear Galahad’s steps following him.

“Okay! Fine I was a jerk, but I was angry and hurting and you were supposed to be my friend!” Galahad paused a few steps from the gate not daring to move closer to the other man who still had his back to him. “You were the one person I needed to see in that moment, my lowest point and instead you…” Galahad could feel the tears and hear them in his voice but he refused to let them fall.

“What did I do Galahad?” Tristan turned to him his eyes soft.

“You told me the truth” Galahad broke letting the tears fall. “I’ve been such an idiot”

“We can both agree on that,” Tristan laughed.

“Laugh it up” Galahad wiped away the tears with his sleeve. “You were right, I was looking for what I thought was perfection. On paper these guys were everything I could possibly want…only I realised that they were lacking one thing.”

“What’s that?” Tristan was now invading Galahad’s space.

“They never cared for me.” He whispered, so much so that Tristan almost didn’t hear him.

“You really are an idiot little pup” Tristan whispered.

“That’s another thing! Why do you call me pup?” Galahad sounded upset about it but deep down he liked the nickname.

“Because, the first day I met you, you had those puppy dog eyes that I couldn’t help but fall for.” Tristan explained as if he didn’t just admit his feelings in one casual sentence. Galahad used to hate how blunt he was when he said things like that but now he didn’t mind so much. Galahad just laughed at the sentiment and wiped at his eyes again nodding his head understanding his reasoning.

“Listen, Tristan, Dag told me about the job offer…”

“What about it?” Tristan asked casually.

Galahad paused for a moment thinking through what he might say next. He spotted the horse in the paddock behind him with her foal, a stunning animal. He remembered the photos in the office of Tristan riding so eloquently. He looked like he belonged here with his hair tied back and the dirt on is cheek, he couldn’t ask him to stay in New York. Not for him.

“Nothing, it sounds like a great opportunity….I’m happy for you” Galahad slowly turned to leave realising the taxi had left so he’d have to call another from the office. He couldn’t look Tristan in the eye knowing he was willingly moving half a country away and he’d probably never see him again.

“Where are you going?” Tristan shouted back but he ignored him and kept on walking. Tristan ran up behind him and grabbing him by the arm pulling him to a stop and turning him to face him. “I asked you where you were going?”

“Home, I’ve said what I needed to say”

“What if I need to say something” Tristan replied bluntly.

“Then I’ll listen” Galahad responded with a hint of hope in his voice.

“You say you know about my job offer, that you’re happy for me? Yet you don’t seem very happy?”

“Of course I’m happy for you…I’ll miss you of course, you’ve been a good friend to me and I cant thank you enough for being there for me as much as you have” Galahad explained but the cross armed look from Tristan shut up his rambling.

“You said you needed me that night…why?” He knew he was referring to last week when Diego left and the one person he wanted to see was Tristan.

“Lets not do this Tristan, please” he shoved past the man aiming for the office but he pulled him back and clung onto his arms to hold him in place but he wasn’t aggressive in the way that he spoke and his grip was soft.

“You came here remember…I think there is more you want to say, so speak” Tristan’s voice was as soft as a whisper and it sent chills down Galahad’s spine.

“I don’t have anything else to say…nothing important anyway.” Galahad muttered looking down at his feet as they scuffed the dirt.

“Who says it’s not important?” Tristan asked forcing his chin up with his finger. “Talk to me” He pushed.

“I don’t want to be the reason you stay” Galahad whispered, the tears in his eyes once more.

Tristan sighed letting Galahad go taking a step back and for a moment Galahad thought he was going to walk away and he was about to lose him for good.

“Do you know how many job offers I’ve received since starting here?” Tristan began his own gaze now starring at the ground.

“I…” Galahad stuttered.

Tristan held up his hand with all of his fingers spread out. “Five” He spoke with confidence looking back at Galahad. “Five times I have been offered the opportunity to run my own ranch, to set up my own rescue.” Tristan was matter of fact as usual.

“Wait! What?” Galahad sputtered.

“Arthur offers me jobs all the time, it’s become a bit of a running joke actually…I always turn them down”

“But...why? I mean… You could be doing so much good work…I don’t understand?”

“Because I have everything I need right here.” Galahad was starting to change his mind on Tristan’s matter of fact tone.

“Wait…you mean…me?” He pointed at his own chest completely in shock.

“Yes” Tristan simply laughed.

“Why me? I’m nothing special!” Galahad’s brain was working overtime trying to reason what he was hearing. Of course he was here to tell Tristan how he felt but he never expected the guy to return the feelings.

“Yes you are.” Tristan paused staring straight into Galahad’s eyes with an intensity he’d never seen before on the older man. “You’re perfect.”

Those two words were all Galahad needed to close the distance between them and crash his lips into Tristan’s.

“Where have you been?” Galahad chuckled as he broke away for air. It was a rhetorical question but one that he felt needed to be voiced. For the last six years he’s had a failed relationship and countless terrible dates. All he ever needed was right there in front of him the whole time.

“Right next door” Tristan said with a trill. Trust this guy to put it so literal.

Galahad just burst out laughing, just like at the park when Isolde had stolen his ice cream. Galahad really ort to have worked it out at the start. “I have been the biggest idiot!” Galahad declared aloud.

“I’m not going to argue with you” Tristan teased.

“No, I don’t think I ever want to do that again” Galahad’s tone was both serious and facetious at the same time.

“I can’t make any promises.” Tristan added. Which gained him a light smack to the arm. Galahad’s hand slowed as it travelled lightly down his exposed forearm. He could feel Tristan shiver beneath the light brush of his fingertips against his skin. Slowly he leant in taking Tristan’s lips against his own, keeping the moment slow but with all the built up passion he hadn’t realised he’d been holding onto. Tristan’s arms wrapped around Galahad, his hands coming to rest on his lower back. He pulled him close against his chest and in that moment Galahad felt safe, for the first time in a long time and more importantly loved.

THE END 


End file.
